Knowing Brother
by nzwarxx
Summary: Tentang Baekhyun yang mengatakan bahwa sehun yang mempunya big penis dan good body. Bagaimana tangapan chayeol saat kekasihnya berkata seperti itu?


Chanyeol

Baekhyun

EXO

At Drom

Kicauan burung ia abaikan,silauan matahari ia tutupi dengan matanya. Matanya begitu berat untuk ia buka,tubuhnya terasa kaku, ini sangat melelahkan. Ia adalah baekhyun.

Dia memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar, ia melihat kamarnya telah kosong berarti kekasinya sudah bangun terlebih dahulu.

Dia Keluar dari kamar, dan melihat semua member tengah bermalas malasan, aku menidurkan kembali kepalaku dipaha kekasihku yang tengah duduk disofa dengan cemilan ditangannya.

"Hahh,yeollie aku lelah" helaan nafas terdengar dari vocal exo kita ini. Kita memang dalam persiapan comeback kita yang kesekian kalinya. dan kita sedang sibuk sibuknya untuk latihan, promosi, dan syuting reality show.

CUP

CUP

CUP

Rentetan kecupan dirasakan beakhyun disekujur pipi dan terakhir dibibirnya

"Apakah ini mengurangi lelah mu atau menambah semangat mu" tanya yeollie dengan senyuman jahilnya

"Ah yeollie, kau sangat mengerti aku" Balas mengecup dibibirnya

"Sudahlah, jangan mengeluh. Ini demi fans kita, sebaiknya kita segera mandi dan lekas itu kita akan sarapan dia luar" ucap suho hyung

At Restoran

"Aku akan memberitahu jadwal kita hari ini, kita akan syuting reality show knowing brother hari ini, dan hari ini DO ada jadwal pribadi. Setelah itu kita free"

"Ahh, anggap saja kita syuting sebagai hiburan, dan tidak terlalu formal mari kita berserang senang tapi juga tidak usah berlebihan,kalian mengerti? Ucap suho

"Ne, Leadernim"

At syuting Location

"Ahh,aku merindukan heechul hyung, kuharap ini menyenangkan hihi" ucap baekhyun dengan mata puppy dan sweet smile nya.

"Apa kau akan mengabaikan ku? " ucap chanyeol

"Apa kau sedang merajuk? " ucap baekhyun

Tapi chanyeol berlalu begitu saja, mengapa dia selalu memikirkan orang lain jika sedang bersama ku,ah aku sangat kesal ucap chanyeol dalam hati

Syuting sedang dimulai, ah ini sangat menyengkan. Para member bahkan tertawa sangat keras, para hyung sungguh lucu,kami semua bahkan tidak berhenti tertawa.

Kini gilaran sehun membaca pertanyaannya, dan aku berkata bahwa sehun sebenarnya tidak menyukai wanita. Dan hyung menggodaku dan bertanya "Apakah aku tertarik pada wanita" Aku menjawab "Ya kamu tahu lah" Dan semua orang tertawa. Banyak makna yang tersirat dalam ucapan ku tadi.

Tidak banyak orang yang mengetahui, bahwa exo mempunya hubungan dengan sesama member maupun dengan mantan member. Kita selalu berhati-hati jika harus menjawa pertanyaan tentang hubungan asmara.

Dan kini gilaran ku membaca pertanyaan. Pertanyaannya "Apa yang dilakukan aku agar aku dekat dengan semua member? "

Dan setelah lama mereka jawab, dan jawabannya tidak benar. Sehun menjawablah dengan benar bahwa aku melakukan mandi bersama 1:1 agar cepat dekat dengan para member.

Dan Hyung bertanya "Siapa member yang mempunyai badan yang membuat iri member lain? "

"Ini pertanyaan yang sangat mudah. Tubuh sehun sangat sangat menanjubkan" jawab ku

"Apa karena bahunya lebar? "

"Bukan itu,ada pepatah mengatakan bahwa lelaki mempunya hidung yang besar! "

"Yaa. Apa yang kamu katakan" Ucap suho

Ahh Mati aku, mengapa aku mengatakan itu, yeollie pasti semakin marah dan kesal terhadap ku, bagaimana ini? ucap baekhyun dalam hati,aku melirik sekilas pada yeollie, dan ekspresi dia datar dan ada senyum yang terpaksakan. Mati aku T. T

At Mobil

Kebetulan yang menakjubkan saat aku sedang marahan dengan dia, aku malah duduk berdampingan dimobil bersama dia. Dibelakang pula! tapi dia tak melirikku sama sekali, ah otteoke.

Aku memberanikan diri memulai percakapan

"Yeollie, apa kau marah? "

"Tidak"

"Tapi ekspresi dan tingkah laku mu menunjukan kau marah"

"Aku hanya lelah"

"Apa ini karena masalah pertanyaan ku tadi? Tentang sehun?

"Tentang yang mana? Yang kau berkata bahwa tubuh sehun sangat bagus dan mempunya penis yang besar? " Ucapnya prontal.

Untung member lain sedang tidur

Pipiku memerah, mengapa dia begitu gambalang berbicara tentang penis!! Aku terdiam dan hanya menatapnya

"Dan kau juga berkata bahwa kau saling menggigit bokong satu sama lain?! yang benar saja!" ucapnya

"yeollie, maafkan aku. Itu hanya bercanda" Ucap ku

"Apa penisku kurang besar? Apa penisku kurang memuaskan saat kita bercinta? Ku kira kau harus melihatnya lagi agar bisa memastikannya."

Aku mulai gugup, dia sedang marah. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu agar dia tak marah.

"Hmm, yeollie aku haus, dan aku mau susu. Tapi susu yang berasal dari mu" tagan ku Sambil mengelus gundukan di hadapanku ini, aku segera membuka gespernnya dan mengeluarkan juniornya. Aku segera memblowjob junior nya.

Dan aku memasukan bigpenis itu kemulutku, tapi ekpresi dia tetap data. Bagaimana ini!? Ah aku punya ide agar dia teransang!!

"Ahhh yeollie, peniss...kkmu sa...nga...t be...sarrkkk"ucapku tersendat

Dan aku menyedotnya penisnya hingga bibirku mencekung. Aku melihat banyak keringant didahinya, aku semakin bersemangat

"Ahhh ye.. o.. llie.. Ba.. ekhhi.. in.. gin..su...su"

Chayeol pun yang tak tahan langsung semakin menenggelamkan penisnya ke mulut dan menembuh tenggorak baekhyun

"Ahhhh sialllll, terima susuku ini. Ahh Ahh hmmm, sedot terus sayanggg, buat aku mengeluarkan susu yang kau ingikan sebanyak mungkin.Akhhh" Chanyeol semakin cepat menggenjot penisnya dimulut mungin kekasinya.

"Ahhkk, kau nakal baekhhi. Kau harus dihukum,terus mendesahah sayang. Aku akan keluar dan memberimu susu" Tusukan yang tiga chanyeol pun klimaks dan menekan mulut baekhyun supaya menelan spermanya"

"Ahkhh, kau nakal. Kau harus diberi hukuman, sesaat sampai didorm nanti akan kubuktikan bahwa penisku lebih besar dibanding si magnae cadel itu. Arraeso? " Tanyanya sambil menjilat kupiku dan membuat kissmark dileherku

"Siap, master. Hukum aku sepuasmu sampai aku tidak bisa jalah, Akhhk, Penismu memang yang terbaikk pastinya"

"Ku tunggu lubangmu didorm sayang"

Mereka pun berciuman hott sepanjang perjalanan, tidak menyadari bahwa sebesebenarnya member lain sudah sebagian bangun

"Chanyeol hyung yang bodoh, melalukan didalam mobil, dia pikir orang lain tidak mendengarnya apa. Ahh sial penisku sudah bangun sakittt" ucap magnae bongsor exo

-END-

FF pertama ku iniii, minta kritik dan sarannya tapi yang sopan please. Terispirasi saat liat exo di knowing brother.


End file.
